Yugi’s Utterly Horrid Christmas… With Kate!
by Kamehameha
Summary: Yugi's Christmas with Kate... Not a very good idea... smirks Dedicated to KATE!


** Yugi's Utterly Horrid Christmas… With Kate!**

****

** By Kamehameha**

****

Kameha: I don't own Yugioh, even if I did, I would have added more Y/YY fluff… I mean Y/Kate… Erm... yeah… I dedicate this fic after a friend of mine, Katelyn Taylor so-to-be Mutou! She's stuck up for me for all eternity and it's about time I thank her for it. Best Friends Forever, Tomodatchi!!!

---------

Katelyn slammed her fist on the keyboard after reading Kameha's bio, which supported yaoi. "Argh!!!! KAMEHA NO BAKA!!! You know how much I HATE yaoi and yet you still support it. What kind of friend are you!?!?" She screamed as the monitor started cracking from the high pitched voice. 

As you can notice, she extremely hated yaoi, ESPECIALLY Yugi and Yami coupling, in which her friend loved to read. She clicked on the X on the top corner and looked back at the MSN window.

Suddenly, her eyes shone with hearts as she came across another Yugi picture Kameha had sent her. "Yugi-sama!!" She cried and clung on to the screen causing more glass to break. 

"Katelyn! Will you shut the hell up!??!" Her sister, Brett screamed. She was too used to her sister's unexpected praises of Yugi's looks and it was also interrupting her daily favorite show called Barney. (A/N: I don't own that either) "You always scream about that bastard! What the fuck is so great about him?"

A glare was sent to the younger sibling, giving off a shivering feeling to the smaller one. The older girl's eyes glowed an evil red and her teeth, clenched. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YUGI-SAMA A BASTARD!!" As soon as she finished her sentence, she grabbed her sister's ear and twisted it the wrong way. A screamed of agony could be heard from miles away. It was not a good sign. It was interrupted by a sound coming from the computer.

**Ginkaku says:**

** KTM, Are you there? Hello?**

She ran over her sister trying to get to the computer. Suddenly, the younger Hardy was smart and tripped the older one over. Katelyn fell to the ground as and hit her head against the chair leg. "Oww… BRETT!"

Brett smiled and scrambled away before her sister had a chance to get up. 

**Mrs. Mutou says:**

** Oh Fucking Bloody Hell!!!**

**Ginkaku says:**

** Having sibling problems I'm guessing?**

**Mrs. Mutou says:**

** No Shit Sherlock!**

**Ginkaku says:**

** Ahhh… I see…**

**Mrs. Mutou says:**

** So, what are you going to give me for Christmas?**

**Ginkaku says:**

** A pair of socks.**

**Mrs. Mutou says:**

** What the fuck?!**

**Ginkaku says:**

** You heard me!**

**Mrs. Mutou says:**

** Stupid cheap Kameha…**

**Ginkaku says:**

** ^-^ Just kidding, I got something extra special for you; it's in this program though. I was perfecting it for the last couple of weeks. I hope you like it.**

**Mrs. Mutou says: **

** Okay… Let me guess… It's Hentai?**

**Ginkaku says:**

** Yes- I mean no! It has nothing to do with that!**

**Mrs. Mutou says: **

** Right… Send it to me!**

**Ginkaku is sending YugiProgram, Accept?**

As soon as she clicked on accept, the screen flashed several times. She squinted from the brightness and managed to hear a scream coming from the computer speakers and along came a _THUMP_! _'Thump? Scream? What the hell? It IS porn!' _The sick minded kid thought as she slowly opened her eyes. _'Or not…' _Katelyn looked at the strange looking kid laying on the carpet. He had spiked hair with black and pink streaks and blonde bangs. He looked like he was waking up from his slumber or consciousness in this case. 

"Mmm…" He opened his violet eyes and started at the strange looking girl. _'Where am I?' _He wondered to himself.

Katelyn blinked a few times in disbelief and poked the mysterious boy. His features were like the show she watches everyday. Only that it doesn't come out of the computer screen. Out of curiosity, she stretched his face.

"Hey! Oww!! It hurts!!" he whined while she used him as a 'lab rat'.

"It talks!!!"

After three minutes of pinching, poking and squeezing him, she began to realize something. "Oh my god… Yugi-sama!!!" She cried as she glomped him. Yugi was thrown back down the floor as the weight of the girl was on him. 

"Ahhh!! Get off me!!" He screamed in agony as the hyperactive girl was still on him.

"Kate! How many times have I told you not to scream at Brett?" Kate's mom scolded at her as she walked in. Seeing the two on top of each other, she shrieked. "AHHH!!! My virgin eyes!!!" With that, she was gone from the room, leaving the two kids in the room... alone… 

Yugi looked at Katelyn's mom and back at Katelyn, with a puzzled look on his face. "She's still a virgin."

Katelyn whimpered, "I'M ADOPTED??!?!!?" She gave him those eyes… those cute puppy dog eyes... Until…

Suddenly the door opened, revealing two more people, Kameha and Chibi Ruki. "Hi Katelyn… and Yugi!?" The two girls stared at the awkward position Kate and Yugi was in. To a normal mind, it would seem like an accident, but to a sick mind… 

"Are you thinking what I think I'm thinking?" Kameha asked her muse.

  
Chibi nodded as she looked back at the two. Almost immediately, the reaction of the author and her alter ego was like a reflex. The two clutched their noses trying to stop it from bleeding. 

Kate and Yugi looked at each other and blushed a bright red. "It's not like that!!" they both said simultaneously. Quickly, they got off each other, faces still flushed. 

"Right… that's what they all say…" Kameha said as she smirked. 

---------

Kameha: To be continued, it's only two chapters long… Until then! Read and Review!


End file.
